


A Dragon's Chase

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Full Moon, Harry Potter Next Generation, Magical Tattoos, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Soulmates don't always fall into the same time. Can a pair of tattoos and time bring together two were meant to be?





	A Dragon's Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Prompt 2019  
Pairing: Hermione/Remus Lupin  
Creature: Dragon
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48910837003/in/dateposted-public/)  

> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48911578827/in/dateposted-public/)  


Romania in the winter was a dark and dreary place. Remus had no idea how he had ended up in a dark booth at the back of this pub, but he was willing to wager that he had wandered a little too far at the last full moon. Wandering during a transformation he could explain, the tattoo he could not.

Remus was tired. Of the transformations, of the tattered clothes, of the gaps in his memory. Every full moon brought another round of missing friends and haunting memories. The only good thing about being a wolf for three days was being able to howl out his grief and frustrations.

* * *

The Forbidden Section of the library was a quiet and sacred place. Hermione had never like getting books from here as a student, but she was willing to look anywhere to figure out the tattoo that had appeared on her wrist. Books had always held answers for her, even if she was not always sure of the question.

Hermione was frustrated. There was always another question to answer, another dragon to chase, another object to explain. Every time she picked a piece of paper off her desk, she found another mystery to chase. The only good thing about being an Unspeakable was her access to the books and even that was not enough tonight. 

* * *

Remus watched the dragon chase the moon around his wrist. All the Marauders had a moon tattooed somewhere on their bodies. His was on his wrist and it followed the phases of the moon, serving as a reminder to get to a safe space before each full moon. The dragon had started to appear a few months ago. He had come to this pub for answers. A scrap of parchment, worn soft, was his only clue. “_Meet her for answers where dragons rule the land._” It made no sense but it was why he was at the Dragon’s Roost in the wilds of Romania. He had no idea who the “her” was in the message, but he was ready for just about anything.

Remus had nothing to lose. He had lost it all already. The Dark Lord had taken James and Lily, Peter was lost, and Sirius was a prisoner of his demons in Azkaban. He was a prisoner as much as Sirius was. The moon was his warden and his demon. Just as he decided that it was not worth waiting any longer, a voice drifted out of the shadows. “A wolf’s mate is never a treasure easily found. The witch who matches you is not in this time. When the dragon catches the moon, she will be waiting for you.”

“How will I know it is her?” Remus searched the shadows for the source of the whisper. “How will she know to wait for me?”

“In her time, she will find her answers. This life is just one of many.” The voice began to fade. “For her, sacred spaces are the path to the witch's mate.”

Remus felt a hand slide over his hair as the voice drifted away. “Fight for her future and she will find you in the next story.”

* * *

Hermione watched the dragon curl around the pearl on her wrist. The tattoo had slowly appeared over the last ten years. The summer after her third year, the pearl began to appear. It would slowly rise and fade each month, almost like it was following the phases of the moon. The dragon didn’t make an appearance until after the War. She had spent years searching for answers and still did not have any. Molly had come the closest to offering an answer that made sense. “Hermione, dear, when magic makes itself, you will have to search to find the answers. My brother had a tattoo that appeared when his was at Hogwarts and our Granny told him that it was the mark of a soulmate. We never found out if it was a true soulmate mark because we lost him before he found her.”

Molly’s answer is what had sent Hermione to the Forbidden Section of the library at Hogwarts. She knew from her years as an Unspeakable that books on soulmates and magical connections were kept here. All she had to do was find the right book and she would have her answers. If she could just quit staring at the tattoo. A curl of smoke drifted up from the dragon’s nose as it flicker it’s tail, almost like it was impatient for Hermione to find her answers. “Where is that bloody book? I don’t have all night to do personal research,” she continued to grumble as she skimmed the titles on the shelves in front of her.

“He will be found in the rise of a new moon.” Hermione was startled as the Grey Lady drifted between the stacks towards her. “The dragon does not guard a pearl, it guards the moon. The answers you seek are not in any book here. They are on the new page of the next book.”

“The next book?” Hermione quietly let the question slip from her lips. “All the books are here that I need to research. How can the answer be in the next book but the book is not here?”

“Not every book appears every time you walk into a library, my dear.” The Grey Lady laid a ghostly hand on the tattoo on Hermione’s wrist. “This answer will come in time. Go home to your family and let the dragon guard the moon for a little longer.” 

* * *

Bader watched his mother pack the last of his robes into his new trunk. “Mamon, why do I have to leave you to go to school? I want to stay with you and Papa.”

“Bader, love, all wizards go to Hogwarts to learn. There are only so many things we can teach you.” Victoire smiled as she ran her fingers through her son’s ever changing hair. “You Papa and I meet there. You will have family to keep you safe and I am only an owl away.”

“Will Uncle Harry be there?” Bader hugged his favorite stuffed dragon to his chest. “I never like new places and he always makes it fun.”

“Uncle Harry will be there at the sorting and he will check on you when he can, but you will be fine. “ Victoire watched Bader’s hair turn bright pink and then fade to pale blue. “You are lucky Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah are still there to keep you in line. Just don’t visit Aunt Hannah in the infirmary too often.”

Bader rubbed his wrist as he thought about what his mother had said. “Do you think Aunt Hannah will know what this is?” He pointed to the moon that appeared and faded from his wrist as the moon rose and faded in the sky. “Will we ever figure out what it means?”

“It is what makes you special.” Bader looked up at the sound of his father’s deep voice.”Every Lupin has a mark to remind us of our relationship with the moon. Your grandfather left a message in his journal that explains it, almost. _When the dragon catches the moon, she will be waiting for you_. I’m still not sure what it means but one day we will figure it out, together,”

“Off to bed my little moon,” Teddy walked over to Bader’s bed and lifted the covers. “We are off to London tomorrow so you can catch a train. May your dreams be guarded by dragons and light.”

Bader let his parents tuck him under the covers with a sigh. “Night Mamon, Night, Papa. Love you.”

* * *

Kaida watched to moon set over the Black Lake. Tomorrow was a big day. She was going to become more than Professor Longbottom’s granddaughter, more than the little witch with too many questions. Tomorrow she would go to the other side of the lake and ride the boats with the rest of the first years to become a student at Hogwarts.

“Your mother is looking for you, little dragon.” Kaida was startled by her grandfather’s gentle voice. “You are supposed to be in bed. Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep, Saba. Tomorrow is the first day of school.” Kadia whispered into the night. “What if no one likes me? What if they think I am only here because of the mark on my wrist”

“You are going to be just fine.” Neville looked down at the curly head of his oldest grandchild. “You are here for the same reason that every other first year student is here. Because you have magic. I met some of the best witches and wizards I have ever known here.”

Kaida rubbed the small dragon on her wrist. “What does my dragon mean, Saba? Why does it curl around a ball when it sleeps?”

“Magic doesn’t always have to have a reason to be. Your Aunt Hermione had a tattoo like yours for several years. She passed away right before you were born. She was the one that suggested your name to your mother not long before we lost her. Kaida means `little dragon’.” Neville held out his hand to his granddaughter. “It is time to come in. Tomorrow is a big day and you need to sleep. Just like your dragon curls around her treasure when she sleeps, you need to curl up in your bed to get ready for tomorrow.”

“Will you tell me a story before I sleep, Saba?” Kaida took her grandfather's hand and began to follow him back to the castle. “I will be too grown up tomorrow and I want to hear my story again. Will you tell me if the dragon catches the moon?”

* * *

Bader rubbed his finger over the small pearl in his grandmother’s ring. His father had given it to him when they had talked last night. “Your grandfather gave this to your grandmother the night they got married. He said he got her a pearl instead of a diamond because it reminded him of the moon at it fullest, when it lights up the night brighter than the sun lights the day. Take it and ask her to be the center of your world.”

Bader felt the echo of the grandfather he had never meet as he watched Kaida move across the meadow beside the Burrow. Family gatherings were never the best place for proposals, but she was here and he couldn’t wait any longer. “Grandpa Remus, is she the one?” He looked up at the full moon and felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What does your heart tell you, my little moon?” Remus’ ghostly form stood behind his grandson and whispered into his ear. “What does your heart tell you?”

“She is all I need.” Bader took a deep breath and waited for Kadia to reach him.

When Kaida finally reached him, Bader pulled her into his chest and laid his head on top of her curls. “I have a question for you, my little dragon.”

Kaida pulled back from Bader’s chest and looked into his green eyes. “You could have asked me a question inside. Why are we out here under a full moon?’

“Because it is noisy and I wanted to be alone with you.” Bader smiled as he caught her wrist and rubbed the dragon that had fascinated him since they were First Years together. “And, this question is too important to ask in the chaos that is my family.”

Kaida’s brown eyes flickered with mischief as she lifted his wrist to her lips. “Ask me your question so I can watch your dragon chase the moon. Mine has already caught her moon for tonight.”

Bader dropped to his knees as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his grandmother’s ring. “Kaida Jean Longbottom, will you be my treasure? Will you be my wife? Marry me?”

Kaida whisper of yes was heard by the wind, her beloved, and the ghosts of the two soulmates who waited generations to find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bader - Arabic, meaning "full moon"  
Kaida - Japanese, meaning "little dragon"  
Saba - Hebrew term for grandfather


End file.
